A standard truck for long-haul transportation of freight generally includes a truck tractor and at least one vehicular trailer. A typical vehicular trailer includes separate electrical and air subsystems to control signals and breaking. Truck operators and vehicle regulators must routinely test and assess the operability of the electrical and air subsystems of these vehicular trailers. Routine testing of a vehicular trailer ensures that one can safely operate the trailer in compliance with regulation standards. Self-powered testing units, such as those described in TESTER FOR ELECTRIC AND PNEUMATIC SYSTEMS OF VEHICULAR TRAILERS (U.S. Pat. No. 4,586,370), which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, can be directly connected to the electrical and air subsystems of a trailer to provide power and test the air and electrical subsystems without the use of an associated truck tractor. A mechanical or other tester using a testing unit will generate reports that contain test data resulting from the current test, along with historical and other data, such as fleet data. Typically, the mechanic must acquire this data from multiple sources and manually compile and prepare a final report. This manual process of compiling and analyzing test data can be time consuming and introduce human errors into the testing and reporting procedure.